skullduggerylarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gadgets
Weapons are the items a character carries to help defend themselves, or to do harm to others. They are the tools of combat, or diplomacy, which are needed to get a character’s point across with others. Weapons can range from sticks and stones picked up to the most outrageous death ray that mad scientists could manufacture in their deep dark laboratories of doom and science-y things. It is all up to what the player wants the character to carry and use for combat or looks. It is up to a player, but all weapons must have some form of representation to be allowed in an event. Weapons add a varying degree of damage bonuses, depending on level of upgrades. While a Gadget may add to a hit rate, all a weapon does is add to the damage rate draw. Initial Weapons Initial weapons have a standard base damage bonus for all types and range. An initial weapon deals plus four to any damage draw. * + 4 damage There are two ways to obtain an initial weapon, to craft or purchase a weapon. To purchase an initial weapon a player spends one hundred credits before an event or at a weapons vendor during events. * 100 credits = initial weapon A character can also create a weapon before or during an event. In both cases they need to purchase or find the parts for the weapon. Then they must successfully craft the weapon at a difficulty set by the GM. Additional draws may need to be made for different aspects of more difficult weapons, such as engineering for death rays. If a weapon is created before an event, then a story, much like for gadgets, will need to be told to the GM to explain how a character made/obtained the weapon. Weapons Types Melee All initial melee weapons have a set range of zero, and therefore can only hit a target only within their length and reach of the character wielding it. Fire Arms Firearms or other such projectile-based weapons initially start with a range connected to their weapon type. Not all firearms have the same range; a derringer cannot carry a round as far as a rifle. Small firearms have an effective range of ten feet. These are one shot pocket pistols, derringers, and the like. A revolver or medium size firearm and most bows have a range of fifty feet. Rifles and long bows set range are one hundred and fifty feet. Any weapon that can fire further than this at its initial creation will need approval by a GM. * Small Pistols – 10 feet * Revolver and Bows – 50 feet * Rifles and Long Bow – 150 feet Unarmed Unarmed weapons also add to damage, but automatically come with the add-on Light as detailed in the add-on section of this chapter. Unarmed weapons are small things such as brass knuckles, punch daggers, rings, and the like. They cancel the half card draw penalty as well for unarmed attacks. An unarmed weapon may not weigh more than a pound when described. Add-ons Add-ons are multiple additions that can be made to a weapon. They modify what the weapon is made of, types of damage, or several other aspects of a weapon. They are the fun tidbits that can be added, created, or picked up as an upgrade later on. Upgrades may be added between events or may be obtained during an event. Below is a list of the pre-created add-ons. * Add-on List Automatic Affects Some weapons automatically come with some effects, abilities from the add-on list. These do not count against the upgrade count of the weapon because it is the weapons nature. Below is a list of some weapons’ automatic affects. * Derringer – Light * Grenades – Splash or Concussive * Shotguns – Knockback * Sniper Rifles – Long barrel * Unarmed - Light Upgrading Weapons A character’s weapon may be upgraded up to four times. There are two ways to upgrade a character’s weapons in Skullduggery. A character can procure one with credits, or work to upgrade a weapon through crafting or other such skill based means. Buying Upgrades Any weapon may be upgraded by buying upgrades with credits. This may be done only before events, or by in-game purchases at shops or from other players. Each upgrade costs one hundred credits times the number of the upgrade. The first upgrade would be one hundred, the second two hundred, and so on. * 100 credits x number of upgrades ( 1 = 100; 2 = 200, 3 = 300, 4 = 400) * Max of four upgrades Crafting an Upgrade At any point before or during an event a character can tinker or work to upgrade their weapon themselves. Before events, just like with gadgets or initial weapons, requires a story of how a character upgraded their weapon. A GM may still require some different draws depending on the level of upgrade for the weapon, and some credit spending due to purchases of materials. Crafting during an event will require the acquisition of materials, either by purchase or less noble means. Then a series of draws connected to the different aspects of the weapon; craft, engineer, firearms, etc. The difficulty for these actions increases with the level of upgrade and depending on exactly what a character is doing to the weapon. Difficulty crafting a weapon increases with each level of upgrade. The first upgrade has a set base difficulty of fifteen, with each level afterwards going up by five. A GM may increase or decrease difficulty depending on the situation, and discretion. Broken Weapon If Skullduggery is drawn when attacking a weapon may break or backfire on a character. After Skullduggery is drawn a second draw must occur. If the card is five or less the weapon is broken and cannot be used again until it is repaired. To repair a weapon, a character must make a craft draw at a select difficulty. If Skullduggery is drawn on this repair draw the weapon is destroyed or otherwise rendered useless. A character could use another character to repair the weapon, but they may charge credits, favors, or some form of silly action as payment, just as with the repair of gadgets.